The objectives of this protocol are to compare the combination of 10-Ethyl-10-Deaza-Aminopterin (10-EdAM), mitomycin and vinblastin (EMV) with the combination of mitomycin and vinblastine (MV) in the treatment of patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer and to demonstrate that the two regimens are acceptable in terms of toxicity and to compare their relative toxicity. This is an open-label, multicenter, randomized trial.